Drowsy In Love
by yourslasher
Summary: What happens when Ginny and Draco gets stuck in the library together? Hmmm... Intersting stuff... DracoGinny, a slasher's attempt at het. Let's see if a slasher can write one of these... ;P Tell me how I did!


Crap for me but an attempt, nonetheless!

Summary: What happens when Ginny and Draco gets stuck in the library together? Things just happen. They just _have_ to happen…

Disclaimer: No money, no own, no rights, no sue.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drowsy In Love

It was half past curfew time one night in Hogwarts. All the halls were dead silent and empty… well, almost _all_ the halls…

Apparently, Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Silver Prince, happened to be "exploring" the Hogwarts halls that night. Merely exploring, really. It was just that he couldn't sleep because of all the racket Crabbe's and Goyle's snoring were making. Blaise even had to go over and sleep in another dorm room. 

Anyway, there he was, his wand lighted with the Lumos spell. He just continued walking on, not really sure where he was going… Until he found himself by the Library. Not really a great book reader himself, he was about to walk away when he heard a scuttle inside.

_'Now who could be in there this time of night?'_ thought the blonde.

He consoled himself by slowly opening the door, which unluckily made a noisy screech. The scampering was heard again and he quickly turned to see who was there. 

_'I bet it's Potter snooping around again… Boy would he get a detention for this!'_

He was proved wrong, however when, with a seeker's eyes, he caught sight of the culprit. 

A red headed culprit.

_'A… Weasel?'_

Just when he was about to perform his 'Malfoy Laugh ™', he heard the loud echoes of footsteps from outside the Library. With the sounds it was making, he was fairly sure that whoever it was, he or she wasn't a student.

Draco quickly ran quietly behind the farthest bookshelf in the Library, then closed his eyes, wishing that whoever that was, they would be stupid enough to miss him.

He waited and waited until the sound of the Library's door being closed filled his senses… Within seconds the heavenly sound of the footsteps walking away was heard.

Sighing, he fell to the cold stone floor of the room… That was when he heard a painfully familiar voice of a…

_'Weasley.'_

"Malfoy?! What are _you_ doing here?"

Looking up, he met the blue gaze of… Ginny Weasley. She was wearing her student's robes over her red pajamas.

Draco examined Ginny's face and thought, 'Hmm…Virginia Weasley… Doesn't look half as bad for a Weasley… Very **VIRGIN**IA too isn't she?'

Ginny watched as Draco's face turned from tentative to his normal pratty facial expression.

Draco, with his snotty voice, replied, "This is my school too, you know. Or did you just buy all of Hogwarts, now, Weaslette? Oh, wait! You don't have money! I am so sorry! I must've forgotten about your… Modest state."

Draco ended his scathing remark with a smirk that could kill. Ginny, on the other hand, was already red in anger. Of course, with Draco, that 'red in anger' part won't help much. Seeing as Ginny was already infuriated, Draco laughed at her.

"Why Virginia!" He said, emphasizing on the… *ahem* virgin part… "Don't be like that! You're as red as your hair already!"

Ginny, now, fought back. "Ugh, Malfoy, you're hopeless! I am so getting out of here! I hope you get attacked by mountain trolls."

As Ginny turned to leave, Draco spoke. 

"Tsk! Is that all you got, ginger head? Fine, fine! It's okay. I guess even with insults, you Weasleys are poor!"

The youngest Weasley just ignored Draco and stomped towards the Library door. 'Merlin, I'll sure be glad to be back at Gryffindor Tower. Another minute with Malfoy and I'll puke!' She then reached for the huge door handle and pushed…

…It didn't budge.

Ginny tried again, pushing and pulling harder this time, but still, the door wouldn't move an inch. She was already starting to fume again when she tried the Alohomora spell. Still, the door remained motionless.

'Oh no! It can't be! Am I… Stuck here?! With Malfoy?!?' Ginny thought as beads of sweat started to fall from her brow.

She kept still and quiet there, unable to digest the realization when Draco emerged from the bookshelf aisles. He raised a chiseled eyebrow at Ginny, who returned the gesture.

"Well? I thought you were going? Scat already!"

"Well I would SCAT ALREADY if the door wasn't locked, idiot!" Ginny was squeezing tightly the handle of the doors. Her patience was running out in record speed and if she doesn't get out…

All was silent then. Ginny was waiting for Draco's response, but to her surprise, he just kept silent…

"We're… But the… It can't… I mean…" Draco was visibly starting to panic. His face was scrunched up in utter worry.

"Well, there goes the blonde guy…" Ginny muttered to herself. Her attempts to open the door again were futile. She tried all the spells that she knew that could possibly open the door, but alas, they've gone to waste.

Ginny looked over to Malfoy, who managed to sit down on the floor obviously trying to keep his composure. 

"Aren't you going to help me? You know we're not going to get out of here if we don't do something!" she said. 

Draco's outburst caught her by surprise when the blonde yelled at her.

"WELL WHAT DO YOU PROPOSE I SHOULD DO, BRAINLESS GIRL? BANG MY HEAD ON THE DOOR?!? YOU'VE TRIED EVERY SPELL IN THE BOOK AND LO AND BEHOLD, THE DOOR IS STILL FUCKING LOCKED!" Draco looked scandalized as he spoke. His outburst left Ginny silent and she too sat down on the floor about five meters away from Draco.

"Fine, we'll just have to wait for it to open, then, what with you bitching around like Pansy." Said Ginny in comeback as she examined her nails, showing Malfoy that she was capable f being calm even in cases like these. 

"I am not like Pansy!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are Malfoy!"

"I am not, so shut the fuck up!"

Ginny didn't say anything. She just looked away and leaned back against the rough, stonewall and sighed.

'When am I going to get out of here?!' she thought.

-

Time passed by slowly for the two. So much that ten minutes seemed like almost five hours for them. They couldn't sleep, what with the presence of each other. And to add to that, they weren't really the best of pals… Draco was currently stacking some books up. There were already seven columns as tall as him, which was quite taller than Ginny. Ginny, on the contrary, watched as Draco did the 8th. She was dead bored already. Her mouth felt dry and she knew that she'd go crazy if she didn't talk to someone. Now.

Despite her mind's screams of 'No!', she decided to, what the heck, talk to the little git.

"Malfoy."

This sudden move by Ginny caught Draco by surprise. He jumped when she spoke and that caused the destruction of the seven book towers he'd made. Obviously, that didn't toll well with Draco, who irritably turned to Ginny and, dripping with sarcasm, said, "Yes, my friend?"

The girl overlooked the cynicism and said, "I'm bored."

Unexpectedly, Draco seemed to calm down. 

'Looks like he was dying for a conversation, too, even with a Weasley.' thought Ginny. True enough, Draco turned civil. 

"What do you propose we do then?"

Ginny thought for a while. What can they do? Well, besides stack books into columns, that is…

"Hmm… How about we just talk."

Silence fell upon them. 

Ginny watched as Draco turned thoughtful. Within a minute, the boy replied. 

"Okay. What do we talk about, then?"

"I don't know… Random stuff, I guess." She said, clearly opening up to the Slytherin. 'Malfoy's not so bad, after all. I mean, in desperate situations... Nah, I take it back. He'll be a git forever and this night won't changed that stone carved fact.'

Enthusiastically, Draco brightened and said, "Okay, then. Tell me about Potter and his adventures."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "You're interested? Say, you aren't, in anyway, smitten with Harry are you?" She said it in such a teasing way that Malfoy actually blushed.

Draco stammered a bit and blushed but replied, "No! Only a thing more idiotic that Neville will actually believe that!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. 'Yeah… sure.'

"I do get curious, you know! So um… What does he do that the Headmaster lets him off the hook all the time?" Draco said back, who almost reluctantly sat down close enough to be "close" to Ginny.

"Okay. Let me see…"

--

A few hours and countless stories after, both Ginny and Draco were reduced to nothing but eyes with dark circles. Because of their groggy state, they didn't even realize that Ginny was already leaning on Draco's shoulder and Draco, on the other hand, rested his head on Ginny's.

Ginny was mumbling about how Harry looked so good when he flied when Draco interrupted her.

"Weasley."

"What?"

"I want to sleep."

The red head turned to the blonde, which caused their heads to separate and settle into a normal position, which was straight up. (AN: Aaawww!)

She replied, "So do I."

The next thing Ginny knew, Draco moved a couple of inches away and lay his head down on Ginny's lap.

Now, instinct would say 'HIT THE BASTARD!' but instead, and to Ginny's surprise, she didn't hit Malfoy… and she actually felt good. Ginny looked down at Malfoy. He looked so young and innocent while he was sleeping.

'Hah! Young and innocent my butt!'

Another surprise caught Ginny when instead of smirking, she found herself smiling and even giggling at the thought.

Then everything faded…

---

The morning came to Ginny in a great sound of hustle bustle. She stretched her arms before actually opening her eyes. Then she did… and wished she hadn't… as a large crowd of students of all four houses encircled her and Draco.

Her eyes grew wide and the crowd filled the library with joyous laughter. Obviously, Madame Pince wasn't there yet. 

The body that lay on Ginny's arms stirred and with an aristocratic, commanding voice shouted, "WOULD EVERYONE FUCKIN' SHUT THE FUCK UP?!"

The crowd was silent.

'Well that shut them up.', though Ginny who was just a bit too calm for her liking. With what Draco did, all worry was lost. As she felt Draco mumble something that sounded like, "…stupidsonovabitch…" and rested his head on her lap once again, she smiled and leaned back down on him. The last thought she remembered was 'Malfoy, you **are** hopeless…'

It was the best sleep of Ginny's life.

TBC? We shall see… *wink wink* ;P

-----

Well… There goes my first Draco/Ginny Fanfiction… Hehe, it has to suck! I don't even ship Draco/Ginny and here I am aspiring to write a fairly decent fic… Well, that's done. I'm not sure if there's a Main Dish in this little Side Dish… *wink wink* If I can stomach having to write at least 5 chapters of lovey dovey Draco/Ginny, then we'll see. Otherwise, I'll get with my Draco/Harry fics…

Draco/Ginny isn't so bad… I mean, it has to be better than… something… I mean, I can probably take this one. It's nice working with foreign object… objects?! hehehe! J

YS


End file.
